1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a work flow system for managing work flow using a computer system, and more specifically to a work flow system for managing a work flow extending over a plurality of domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprises, government offices, and the like, in order to carry out efficiently work that originates, it is divided into a plurality of unit tasks. Each unit task is allocated to a specific person (user) in charge of carrying out it.
The same can be said of various tasks to be carried out by a computer. Each work is divided into a plurality of unit tasks called work points which are allocated to client computers. A work flow system is defined as a system for managing the flow of forwarding to a person in charge (user) allocated to a work point a folder that was created at the previous stage to contain a product of the corresponding unit task, such as a document, drawing, program, or the like, or forwarding a folder that contains a product obtained at that work point to the next work point.
Specifically, at each work point, a person in charge allocated to it performs predetermined processes of reading, editing, adding, and the like on a folder forwarded to him or her and, at the termination of processes allocated to him or her, sends that folder to the next work point in accordance with the flow defined in a work flow server.
The operation of forwarding a folder to the next work point means moving that folder to an accept tray (a folder reception directory set up for each user) of a user allocated to that work point.
In such a work flow system, a unit to carry out tasks in enterprises, government offices, and the like is defined as an organization consisting of a section or department. This unit is referred to as a domain. Most of tasks originating in enterprises or government offices can be processed adequately within one organization (one domain).
FIG. 24 is a block diagram of a work flow system in which a section or department forms one domain. In each of domains 1a and 1b, a plurality of work points 2a (2b) that are allocated users a1, a2, a3, . . . , (b1, b2, b3, . . . ) is connected to a work flow server 4a (4b) by a transmission line 3a (3b). For example, when the flow 5 of a task comprised of multiple work points 2a (2b) is entered from outside as shown in FIG. 25, the work flow server 4a (4b) manages the execution of the flow 5.
Specifically, the work flow server 4a activates the first work point 2a (WP1) and, at the termination of processing at the work point 2a, forwards a folder created at the work point 2a to the next work point 2a (WP2) and activates that work point. At the termination of processing at the work point 2a (WP2), the work flow server forwards the folder to the next work point 2a (WP3) and activates that work point.
In this way, the work flow server 4a or 4b performs execution management of the work points 2a or 2b forming the flow 5 within its associated domain la or 1b and folder management at execution phases of the flow.
However, the work flow system shown in FIG. 24 has the following problem to be solved.
That is, since each of the work flow servers manages only work points incorporated into the domain to which it belongs, it cannot create the flow of work containing work points of the other domain.
To solve such a problem, it will be thought to combine the two domains 1a and 1b shown in FIG. 24 into one and manage all of tasks and all of the work points by means of a single work flow server. However, the execution management of all the work flows by means of a single work flow server will increase the burden of processing imposed on the server and result in an increase in flows waiting to be processed. The processing efficiency of the whole system will be reduced after all.